


because (we are meant to be together)

by neviridian



Series: don't pretend [1]
Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: (not for the main characters), Blood, Bruises, Choking, Crying, Drabble, I Don't Even Know, Knifeplay, M/M, Marking, Mentions of Stalking, Non-Linear Narrative, Obsessive Behavior, Past Child Abuse, Possessive Behavior, Unhealthy Relationships, also not the sexy kind, mentions of drug addiction, not the sexy kind, this drabble turned into a fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-14
Updated: 2020-11-28
Packaged: 2021-03-08 03:41:28
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 4
Words: 7,738
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26999098
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/neviridian/pseuds/neviridian
Summary: Minho would never let anyone touch his Jisung. He has every intention of keeping it that way.
Relationships: Han Jisung | Han/Lee Minho | Lee Know
Series: don't pretend [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1970509
Comments: 16
Kudos: 99





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> please look at the tags, despite the short length this is not to be taken too lightly.  
> this was written spontaneously in a fit of rage because i fcking hate stan twitter so much, whenever i open that hellhole i immediately regret it.
> 
> this is just a short vent drabble without much plot. english is not my first language, i hope you enjoy it anyway

//

Both bodies fell onto the ground with a heavy impact. Minho was the first one to recover and quickly turned around to support himself with his elbows on each side of the other boy. He used a harsh grip on Jisung's shoulder to turn him around in order for them to face each other.

Their faces were so close to each other that Minho could've thought that he could smell Jisung's tears, although it was probably his blood that currently made its way out of his right nostril down his cheek.

The older boy balanced his weight from his arms to his legs to raise his upper body. His bloodshot eyes looked down on the other boy who has long accepted his fate.

Their eyes met.

“Please,” Jisung swallowed down, his voice nearly incomprehensible, “You won. Please leave me alone now.” With the last words Jisung squeezed his eyes shut while his tears once again streamed down his face.

When his sobbing died down, he had no strength left. The dark haired boy, however, had other plans as he slowly moved his fingers over Jisung's body. He only stopped when he approached Jisung's chest and carefully fondled his once white shirt.

Minho's fingers moved forward towards the collar where he delicately opened the first button.

“You know,” Minho began with heavy breaths and slight excitement in his voice, “I'm glad that you finally realized that.”

He continued to move his hands downward to open more buttons, every one as careful and gentle as the first one.

“Too bad that I can't give you what you want.”

Jisung couldn't seem to perceive the words anymore. As Mino reached the last and lowest button he leaned forward to sniff over Jisung's left collarbone and took a deep breath. He smelled like a mixture of sweat, a bit of dirt and blood that was smeared on his now bare body by Minho's hands.

Jisung just hoped that it would be over soon, that Minho would let him go. The older boy always had an obsession with Jisung and his body since they were freshmen in high school. Jisung was always afraid of Minho because of his obvious obsessive behaviour, but he didn't think that he would go so far as to stalk him.

Jisung just did not have any luck in his life.

The other boy slowly opened his mouth to bite down on the area between the shoulder and the neck. He took the flesh between his teeth and turned it into a dark shade of blue and purple. When he felt like it was enough he slid his tongue upward until he met Jisung's Adam's apple. 

His skin tasted exactly like it smelled: like sweat, dirt and blood.

Minho took his right hand to caress Jisung's soft cheeks that were painted in red. He smiled when Jisung slightly whimpered after Minho pressed on his bruises on his face.

Minho once again shifted his weight to his knees to keep Jisung's lax body underneath him.

“I won't leave you alone,” his hands travelled along the traces of spit that he left behind.

“I can't leave you alone,” they stopped where his tongue had, over the centre of his neck.

“Do you know why?”

At first Jisung did not even pick up on the question. He saw up to Minho through his hazy eyes but the only thing he could still see was the other boy's vague shape. His whole body hurt and breathing was hard because of all the blood that was currently drying inside his nose.

He desperately shook his head when he registered the question after a few seconds in his mind. This reaction caused a smile so big on Minho's face that both rows of teeth could be seen.

“As if you don't know,” his honeyed voice sounded sweet in Jisung's head although he knew that he should feel the opposite. Both of Minho's hands spread around the other's throat.

“I'll help you. The answer is simple. Nobody is allowed to have you,” they squeezed. Minho could feel how the warm and tender flesh underneath yielded and how he succeeded to throttle the air from Jisung's lungs.

“Because you belong to me. To me alone.”

Minho felt the bundle of cartilage beneath his finders as they budged. Jisung gasped for air, but Minho remained in control and pressed down even harder. 

The limbs attached to the body below him were slowly going numb. Jisung felt how his eyes began to close themselves and a last tear made its way down his temple.

The pressure on the younger's neck lessened and Minho raised his hands away from Jisung to gaze down on his work in amazement.

The skin already started to colour itself in purple bruises along the traces of the handprints left on the skin. Now everyone from their school could immediately see that Jisung was marked, that he was fully owned by Minho.

Jisung was marked for now. Minho could not wait to give him a permanent one.

“Sleep well, my love. You will need it.”

//


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> so this actually turned into a full fic, who would've thought  
> i updated the tags and hope that i didn't forget anything haha this chapter isn't as heavy as the first one, i have no idea about the rest yet. maybe i'll add one or two more chapters, who knows
> 
> also very important: everything in this fic is completely fictional! the names are just borrowed and i DO NOT support what happens here in any way, i hope you understand that
> 
> as always, english is not my first language and i apologize for typos. oh god this is so bad but i hope that you'll still enjoy <3

They first met when they were twelve.

Jisung had just moved to their small town where everybody knew each other. He was introduced to his class as the newbie and was fast to be labelled as the weirdo who came from a big city. 

Being the new one made it hard for him to make friends as everyone already had their small circle of friends. Still, they were interested in him. Just not in a good way.

It was only natural. He came from a big city while most of the kids from this town never sat foot outside of it. When he couldn't tell them things they deemed interesting they just ignored him.

That changed when he first met Minho.

Despite being in the same school for over a month now he had never seen the boy before. Minho was sitting under a tree reading a book when their eyes met.

It was a nice scenery. A chilly day in autumn surrounded by yellow and red leaves , a nice breeze blowing through their hair. It felt like a scene out of a movie to him. The loner who meets the other loner under a tree. Minho scrutinized him from his head to his toes.

“Aren't you the newbie?” It wasn't like Jisung didn't expect this to be his first words. Nearly everyone who spoke to him started their sentence with this question. It was just that he didn't think that Minho would would talk to him at all.

When Jisung didn't show him any reaction at all he looked down in his book again, but instead of continuing to read it he sighed and stood up, walking up to Jisung and looking him directly in his eyes. The younger found that Minho's eyes were more like a deep black than a dark brown.

“You should learn to answer if you're asked a question, otherwise you won't be able to survive around here.”

And with that, he was gone.

//

They met a second time when spring came.

This time it was Jisung who sat under that tree. The leaves weren't yellow anymore but instead had little flower buds on them. Some were already blossoming.

He was writing in his book when he was interrupted by a tiny petal that fell in his hands. When he looked at it he noticed the shape of legs in his field of vision, making him look up. It was the same person from a few months ago, and Jisung still wondered why he never saw him around.

Instead of talking Minho just sat down besides Jisung. The latter didn't feel uncomfortable by that, he was used to silence since his classmates never talked to him either. He preferred it that way, he never was a people person anyway.

Both were doing nothing besides staring into emptiness. Occasionally there was a petal that fell down that passed their eyes. Minho just had to break the silence.

“What's your name?” For some reason Jisung really didn't feel like talking.

“...Jisung.”

The older boy laughed. Jisung didn't know what so funny about that was.

“So you can answer. I see that you learned your lesson.”

Learning this lesson certainly wasn't pleasant for Jisung. There was a day in winter, one where the dark clouds just didn't want to go, where being quiet was like a death sentence for him. Some older guys who thought of themselves as high and mighty just decided to have a bad day and barge against Jisung in the hallway.

When he didn't apologize they beat him up until he couldn't see anymore. Both of his eyes were black and his nose nearly got broken. His lips were covered in blood and he still has the slightest scar on his left cheekbone that could only be seen if you stood right in front of him.

His mother didn't care about him and just let his father handle the situation. He just scolded him for letting them beat him up instead of throwing a punch himself. The principal laughed at him, saying that he probably just fell down the stairs and that he shouldn't make such accusations without proof.

It was only one time out of many where he felt so worthless.

“You know, _Jisung_ , you have a really pretty face.” The weird emphasis on his name together with the cold expression sent him shivers down his spine. “Time for your next lesson. You should learn how to take compliments.”

Jisung didn't want to be involved with his classmates, but this weirdo was beyond his words.

//

They became friends in summer.

It really wasn't Jisnug's intention to meet Minho again since he gave him the creeps. He just didn't seem to leave the younger alone since spring.

It was almost like he was followed by him.

He gave in eventually. In return, he learned many things about the elder. Like how he loved cats and wanted to own one once he has his own place. Or how he wanted to move out as soon as possible since his father was abusive towards him while his mother turned a blind eye towards his situation.

Actually, Minho hadn't told him about it. He witnessed it when he first visited his house. Jisung remembered how adamant Minho was to avoid going to his house until he relented in the end after seeing the younger boy's puppy eyes. He only gave in because he knew that his father wouldn't be home that night. At least he thought so.

The feeling of something being wrong came when his mother gave him pitiful eyes as soon as she saw him.

And when the brief visit turned into a sleep over he immediately regretted it once he heard how his father's footsteps neared his room. He shoved Jisung into his closet and shushed him, whispering a swift “Do not leave, no matter what,” before he closed the door.

Of course Jisung was incredibly afraid of the situation and covered his ears the whole time. Once he heard the man leave he carefully opened the door to peek through it, what he saw was his bloody and beaten up friend.

That night he swore that he wouldn't leave him alone ever again and from then on he often let Minho stay over until he practically lived in Jisung's house. His parents weren't pleased at first, but when they noticed that they couldn't really change anything about it they eventually let it go. It became more than normal for them to wake Jisung up and discovering Minho was also in his bed.

They were both cuddled up together under the warm blanket, unaware of their surroundings. Honestly, if it wasn't in such a strange situation his mother would've found it cute. But not like this. Not when Minho obviously had issues that he was going though alone, only being able to hold onto Jisung for support. The fact that both of them obviously had no other friends than each other did not make it better one bit.

And while they hoped that their strange behaviour around each other would lessen over once they got older, it didn't. Actually, it got worse.

In their new high school they were known as the two weirdos, having no other friends and always being all over each other. They knew most of their schoolmates from middle school and had no hopes of getting rid of their reputation. However, it didn't really bother them since they had no intention of making new friends anyway. They were entranced in their own world and wanted it to stay that way.

Since it became the most normal thing for Minho and Jisung to stay together no matter where they went they also shared everything, including their clothes, the younger's room and his bed. His parents even caught them cuddling on the couch on more than one occasion while they didn't even seem to acknowledge their presence.

It worried them endlessly and even tried to get in contact to Minho's parents once, hoping to defuse the situation that has been going on for a long time now. All they got from them was the message of his father that he would kill him the moment he saw him. At first they thought that he was making fun since Minho hasn't been home in a long time, but as soon as they saw his frightened expression once they told him and Jisung the situation soon became clear to them, that his father was serious.

Jisung bore a grudge against them and didn't talk to them for nearly two weeks. Even after that he only spoke to them if it was absolutely necessary. The other boy copied his behaviour.

His parents were at a complete loss.

Short years flew by and they both graduated. It was the last hope for Jisung's parents for them to choose a different college from each other since they had different interests, however, that hope was soon crushed as soon as they saw that they both chose the same college and on top of that decided to move in together.

His mother really tried to stop them, to convince them that it was time to meet new people and that they wouldn't be together for the rest of their lives or how they should try to archive their dreams individually.

Minho's answer “What do you mean? Of course we will be together for the rest of our time,” with an expression devoid of any emotion sent shivers down her spine.

She wondered if she had done something wrong in her parenting. Why couldn't Jisung just live a normal life? She didn't even care what gender he fell in love with, she just wanted him to settle down and live a happy life. And while her child and Minho never clarified their relationship, everyone could see the gist of it. She knew that they both weren't good for each other, and that wasn't only Minho's fault. They both showed an unhealthy obsession for each other ever since the older boy showed up one day and just decided to stay.

It was delusional for her to hope for them to fall in love with another person, or that they'll eventually loose touch. Minho's statement was more than clear, and in her subconsciousness she already knew that it was the truth.

//

Despite what everyone else believed, they didn't kiss until their first year in college.

What they felt before was a natural possessiveness that they didn't question at such a young age. While Jisung was scared of Minho before, he now longed to protect him from his family. And even if Minho found him a bit strange when they first met, only knowing him through rumours of being the newbie, he was intrigued by him.

They always felt something for the other, they just didn't know how to describe it.

Jisung didn't understand why his parents wanted to separate him from Minho. He just wanted to protect him, why didn't they understand? When he found out that they contacted his parents, it felt like something broke inside of him. He couldn't stand to see their faces anymore, and he didn't want to talk to them. They made Minho feel so terrified that he looked exactly like he did in the night where his father came home while Jisung hid in the closet.

He knew that the older boy was supposed to sleep on the couch, however, they always slept together in one bed so why change it now? The lonely nights where he had to fear that his father could come into his room would be replaced by calm nights in Jisung's bed. He just pulled him into it one day, and he wasn't allowed to leave after that. Minho never imagined that someone could radiate so much love, he never knew anything besides the aggressive emotions from his parents.

Being with Jisung introduced him to so many overwhelming emotions that he decided to never let go of him. He had to admit that he kinda felt bad for Jisung's parents at first since they didn't have any say in letting him stay, but when he found out that they contacted his parents his guilt flew out of the window and he even showed them the cold shoulder like he thought they deserved.

They even tried to separate him and Jisung on multiple occasions. Why would they do that? He just didn't get it. Jisung meant everything to him, and they just were not allowed to take him away.

The day they moved out it was a silent agreement between him and Jisung to keep both of their parents at the most distance possible. Even if that meant that they had to work besides college. Both had different majors and even managed to find some friends who they liked. Not that Minho would ever leave them alone with Jisung, only when it was inevitable.

Since they had classes at different times it made it hard for them to meed up in between. Minho would often call Jisung whenever they were free or they would text each other in class. Once they were home for the nights they instinctively reached out for the other for all the physical affection they had to offer.

It was one particular time where that just wasn't enough.

Minho just made his way home from a night shift that sucked the life out of him. What made it worse is that he could've sworn that he saw his father loafing in some alleyways, waiting for someone to sell him some drugs.

Minho always knew that he had an alcohol addiction, but the drugs were new.

At least he thought they were, he wasn't 'home' in a long time. He didn't even want to call it like that, since the only place he felt at home was with Jisung. Sometimes Minho wondered if his mother was still alive. Sure, she never did something against his father's outrages but she also never did something to him. Now that he was away, would his father let his anger out against her?

Thoughts like these infiltrated his mind every now and then, but he normally managed to shove them aside in hopes of forgetting them.

But when he saw his father anger bubbled up in him. He wanted to run over to him and beat the living daylights out of him and make him apologize for all the years he had to live with them. The man looked so pathetic waiting for some drug boy to show up, it was just so tempting.

It was dark and he couldn't really see anything anymore were the streets weren't illuminated by some poor excuse of a street light, but the silhouette of that man was easily distinguishable from the rest. He couldn't let his chance go by.

Minho walked over to that man and the disgusting stench that he radiated basically marked him as the target because Minho was never able to forget such a strong and obnoxious smell. He had to refrain from gagging.

“Miss me?” Were the first words he had spoken to in years were spoken with absolute disgust and aggressiveness that he nearly didn't recognize himself. His father turned around with a puzzled expression as if he didn't know what was going on, as if he didn't know who Minho even was. The blank stare made Minho even more furious. His fist landed a blow on his father's face.

“What the fuck?” That was the only question he got to ask until he was bombarded with blows and once he was on his knees Minho even managed to land some with his legs.

“You're such a useless scumbag, I hope that you'll rot and die here in the dirt where you belong, where no one will ever find you.” The short encounter with his father made him so irritated and annoyed that he woke Jisung up once he got home and embraced him in a tight hug.

“Minho...? What's wrong?” Jisung's voice was still raspy from sleep.

“Jisung, promise me that you'll never hurt me. Please, I am begging you.” Jisung had no idea what was going on, but answered nonetheless. “Of course I won't. What happened?”

Minho was silent for a second.

“I saw my father today.” Jisung flinched and froze shortly after that.

“Don't worry, I just beat him a bit up. Nothing serious.” He let go of their embrace but Jisung held on with his hands gripping both of Minho's shoulders.

“Babe, I can see how agitated you are. Can't I help you with it?” Minho considered for a moment.

“Well, there would be one thing I want from you.”

“What is it?” Jisung was curious.

“Kiss me.”

The thing was, they never kissed before. Both felt that they had a connection to each other like they had to no one else and they also felt a certain kind of tension between them ever since high school. But they never kissed. They never felt the need to, and they never labelled what exactly their relationship was, despite everyone thinking that they were dating. It didn't bother them and they never corrected anyone who just assumed they were dating, since denying it also felt wrong.

Jisung was still frozen and didn't know what to do. He never had the need to kiss Minho, but now that he thought about it, would it be so bad? So he made his decision.

“Sure.” He leaned in a bit and waited for Minho to come closer to his face instead. He closed his eyes and already felt Minho's breath mingling with his own until he felt tender lips on his. They were slightly chapped but still soft like pillows. Minho shoved Jisung on his back onto their bed and deepened their kiss. He experimented with giving small licks on the other's lips until Jisung opened them for Minho to shove his tongue inside. Jisung felt incredibly warm and overwhelmed and eagerly sucked on Minho's lips.

Minho explored Jisung's mouth until they had to catch a breath, but instead of letting go he squeezed his hand on the younger's neck to stop his air supply from working. Jisung's whining was like music in his ears and he wanted to hear more. He waited until Jisung had teary eyes and kissed him once again. It wasn't so long this time until he separated them and kissed along Jisung's jaw instead until he felt the flesh of his neck under his mouth and bit down harshly.

Jisung, still hazy from the lack of oxygen, didn't even register the pain that was practised on his neck until Minho began to suck on it and dark hickeys began to spread. Minho couldn't get enough from Jisung's moans and his taste and kissed him once again.

This time he was slower and gave more attention to Jisung's tongue and occasionally sucked on it. Spit began to run down Jisung's chin and Minho licked it off once he was finished.

When he looked down to the younger boy he felt happy. Jisung still looked out of it and had to regain his composure.

“Do you feel better now?” Jisung asked between deep breaths.

“God, you have no idea.” He was right, he did feel way better now. Every thought of his father and his fucked up home life from the past was gone and instead replaced with pleasant pictures of Jisung. He looked down on the bruises he had left and immediately felt the need to leave more. Maybe tomorrow, when it wasn't so late.

After all, they have all the time in the world, since Minho would never let go of Jisung.

//

”Where were you? I've waited for you the entire day.” Minho sat on their couch in the living room. Jisung did tell him that he would study a bit with his friends in the library after classes. He glanced to the clock that was hanging on the wall besides him. It was already 7 pm, Jisung promised that he'd be home by 6.

“I was with Chan, we were just talking.” Jisung knew were the conversation was heading, but lying was pointless. “Really, nothing else.”

“Nothing else, huh?” Minho's gaze was coated with coldness and he appeared repulsed. He liked Chan, however, he didn't like it when Jisung was somewhere alone without him, no matter who he was with. He trusted no one alone with him.

“Tell me. Did he do something to you?”

The younger boy knew that he would ask that. “N-no, you know that he has his own boyfriend.” Minho stood up from his spot and walked over to him. Now that he was right in front of Jisung he felt even more intimidating. His eyes were dark and devoid of any emotion. The frightened boy knew exactly how to avoid any unwanted outcomes with these kind of situations.

“You know that I only love you.” His head was lowered to the floor, his eyes not daring to look up. Minho held his hand out and Jisung flinched slightly but didn't draw back.

The older lightly caressed the soft cheeks of the other until his his gentle touch abruptly turned into a strong grip on his jaw that reached to his hair. Jisung winced in pain and was forced to raise his head to look at Minho. Tears pooled in his eyes that threatened to spill.

“Hey, shh, don't cry,” Minho hushed him with his honeyed voice. It was so soothing but that scared Jisung all the more. “I know that, hm? You get to love _only_ me, and no one else. There will never be someone who loves you more than I do.”

“Y-yeah, I know...” Minho used his thumbs to wipe away Jisung's tears that slowly but surely made their way down his face. The older moved his face to rest on Jisung's shoulder and squeezed so hard that the boy found it suffocating. Nevertheless, Minho's warm body never failed to calm him down despite him still being afraid of him. He buried his face in Minho's neck and continued crying while his hair was caressed by the other.

“Jisung, you must always tell me where you are and when exactly you'll come home. Do you understand?” He whispered into the others ears. Jisung knew that their relationship wasn't healthy. He really knew that.

Whenever he came home he immediately got questioned where he was or what he did the day with who. Sometimes Minho even checked if he told him the truth, and he learned to regret it deeply when he lied to Minho once. Minho downloaded a tracking device on Jisung's phone and even jokingly said that if he ever lost his phone that he'll get an animal identification. Jisung did not ever think for one second that he was joking.

The thing was, deep down he knew that he didn't mind. Somewhere in his sick and twisted mind he felt a certain sense of pride that Minho, the most perfect being he knew, felt so possessive over him. The boy he swore to protect when they were children was suddenly protecting him. And he liked it, no matter what measures Minho had to take.

“Yes, I do. Babe?” He shifted his head a bit to muffle his voice, but the other still heard him clearly. “I really love you.”

Minho's chest swelled with giddiness, he really won this boy over. Jisung was his and his alone, and he would never let anyone take him away. He would do anything to keep it this way.

“I love you, too.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> leave some comments if you liked it please, i'll go to bed now goodnight


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i wasn't satisfied with my halloween fic, so i also wrote a new chapter for this instead. i added some new tags btw, so don't read further if you are uncomfortable by those
> 
> i hope you'll enjoy!

Ever since Jisung and Minho moved in together both were happy. Minho made sure of that. He always looked out for Jisung and made sure that he wouldn't interact with any possibly harmful people. Sure, having different classes made it hard, but his tracking device on Jisung's phone helped.

The older boy also went through it every night while Jisung was asleep. He checked everything, from text massages to his social media. Minho just wanted to protect what was his and there was nothing wrong with that, right? Jisung knew that he did all of that, it was the condition that Minho gave him when the younger asked if he was allowed to have social media. Minho called it a precaution.

_“Are you alright?” Hyunjin asked him one day. When the other looked at him he saw the worry in his eyes._

_“Why shouldn't I be?”_

_“Doesn't Minho feel a bit... possessive towards you?” It was a question that always weirded Jisung out. It wasn't the first time that he heard that. Felix asked him the same thing when they were out one night and Jisung kept on checking his phone. It was his boyfriend who he had to report everything that was happening to, so that he wouldn't have to worry about him._

_When he told him that Chan didn't demand him to do that and that he had the freedom and trust to go somewhere alone, Jisung's first thought was that Chan apparently just didn't love Felix as much like Minho loved Jisung. He didn't dare to say that out loud since they both were some of the only people he was allowed to talk to, and he didn't want to lose them._

_He asked himself. Was Minho possessive over him? Yes. But he just wanted to protect him. It was because they loved each other. In return Minho also told Jisung everything about his day but the latter didn't hold the same control over Minho like his boyfriend did over him. He thought that it wasn't needed though, since he trusted the elder._

_“You're just imagining it.”_

Sometimes, just sometimes, when Jisung did have to talk to a stranger after all and he tried to keep it a secret Minho made sure to punish him accordingly. How dare someone talk to _his_ Jisung? It often ended in him covering the younger in bruises that were so dark and big that they covered his entire body. They decorated his whole neck, often until right below his ears. He also wasn't allowed to cover them up, so that everyone could see that he already was taken.

However, as the time flew by it wasn't enough anymore. Minho had to show his ownership over his boyfriend in other ways than simple bruises and hickeys. He wanted something _permanent_ , not something that was gone in a span of a week or two.

That was when he got an idea. He wanted it to be something special and a surprise for Jisung on his birthday.

Minho prepared everything and planned the whole day through. He was glad that they didn't have any classes on that day so they could enjoy it fully. He was even kind enough to allow Jisung to meet his friends the day after.

So when the day of Jisung's birthday came he woke him up with breakfast and a lot of kisses.

“Good morning, birthday boy. I have a special surprise for you today.” Jisung was still half asleep but his tiny smile on his lips made Minho's heart flutter. He was just too cute.

“Are we staying inside all day?” His voice was almost hopeful.

“Of course, but I mean something different.”

“Hmm, I can't wait for it,” Jisung hummed. He always loved it when the other spoiled him a bit. Minho did that the whole day. Besides getting to stay in all day and getting to eat as much as he wanted they also cuddled on the couch while watching old movies.

//

Jisung already forgot that Minho had something special planned when the night came. It only made sense that he was confused when the elder held him in the bathroom after his shower. His eyes shifted to the other's hands that held a tiny box.

“I told you that I have a special surprise for you today. Don't tell me you already forgot?” He giggled.

The younger blushed a bit at that. “I kinda did. Sorry.”

“No need to apologize. Do you wanna know what it is?” 

Jisung nodded. When the dark haired boy saw that he slowly brought up the box he held between his fingers and opened it. Inside were several sterile scalpels of varying sizes. Jisung's breath hitched. No. Minho wouldn't, would he? He always made sure that Jisung's skin was free of any permanent wounds or scars, so why..?

A sharp laugh interrupted his thoughts. “Aw babe, don't look so scared. I'm sure that you're gonna like it.”

Scared? He was completely terrified. There already were many moments in his life where he has been scared shitless of Minho. Like when his phone died and he couldn't be tracked anymore. He never got slapped so hard in his face ever in his life before, but that wasn't even the worst of the situation. The dark eyes that his boyfriend gave him were way worse. Or the time where he got sick and refused to kiss Minho so that he wouldn't catch his cold.

_“If I can't have what's mine, then you can't have it either.”_

Minho held his hands over his mouth and thanks to his blocked nose he couldn't get any air. He was way too weak to fight against him, so he fainted.

These memories were horrible, but he guessed that the next thing would top everything.

Before he knew it he was pushed to the ground and his legs were spread. He only wore boxers so his whole legs were bare.

Minho sat right in between them. “Please, don't...” His struggles were met with force. The elder's strength was overwhelming, he had no chance against him.

“Shh, don't worry. Everything's gonna be alright.” These words didn't soothe him one bit. When Minho took a medium-sized scalpel out of the box he began to thrash around. He wanted to get away. For the first time in his life he didn't feel safe with Minho.

“Hold still. Or else I'm gonna cut you somewhere else by accident.” He held Jisung's left inner thigh in front of him. The latter's initial struggle subsided, he was left crying instead.

Minho aligned the scalpel with the soft skin under his fingers and slowly cut into it. After a few light and experimental cuts they gradually got deeper until they drew blood. Jisung couldn't watch and closed his teary eyes. It was incredibly painful and it felt like his whole body was on fire.

Just when he thought that he was going to pass out from the pain Minho shifted and took his hands from his thigh. The first thing he saw through his hazy eyes was the blood puddle right under him. The white tiles were now painted in red. 

_That will be a pain in the ass to clean._

When he looked up he saw his boyfriend smile at him. He looked so proud and Jisung immediately felt guilty for struggling.

“I'm finished. Do you like it?” Jisung nearly couldn't see anything since everything was drenched in his blood. When he looked a bit closer he could make out various shapes of letters.

_“Property of Lee Minho”_

This was more than permanent. It's possible to remove simple markers or even tattoos, but a scar would always remain. He would never be able to deny how he belonged to Minho anymore, since it was now perpetuated into his skin. Jisung felt strangely warm inside. He smiled and spoke in a small and fragile voice.

“I like it.”

He really lost now. There was no return, no escape besides the arms of the person right in front of him. He thought that maybe he didn't fall in love with Minho. It was more like he was shoved into it and now he was held captive. He knew that they were both sick. He knew it, so the choice to willingly stay with him was proof enough that he was still sane, right? _Right?_

The smile of the other boy never failed to bright him up. “I told you so.”

Ah, maybe they were both insane.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> thanks for reading!  
> also, if you have any ideas for future chapters, please tell me! i only vaguely know how i want the other chapters to look like, but i'm also uncreative haha


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i am so sorry for this being so late and shitty. life kicked me in the ass so hard and i had neither ideas nor motivation to write anything. i really wanted to wrap this up nicely but this is honestly worse than my half-assed assignments.
> 
> but!! I felt like i owe you an ending and i hope it doesn't disappoint too much haha. please enjoy <3

When Chan first met Jisung, he thought that they could become great friends. The boy was nice, had an open mind and had always brightened up their mood.

It was a shock for him to see Jisung with dark bruises around his neck one day.

The marks on his neck were so dark that they would've appeared black under bad lighting. The boy also had a fading bruise on his cheek that that was only decoration for the dark circles under his eyes. He looked absolutely horrible. The worst thing was that the marks on his neck definitively had the shape of handprints.

“Jisung... What happened?” Despite the younger boy looking clearly uncomfortable just being there, Chan just had to ask. “Who did this to you?”

The look in Jisung's eyes was completely devastating, as if he has seen death itself. His voice didn't even come out at first since it was so hoarse.

“I-I'm alright now.”

Of course he wasn't alright. “Jisung, please tell me if someone is hurting you.”

The addressed boy had his eyes fixed on the ground. His throat must be really sore so speaking appeared be hurtful to him right now, but there was no way that Chan would let this go so simply. 

“Jisung, please.”

“Hyung, I'm really fine now. Please don't worry.” There was a tiny smile on his face that didn't quite reach his eyes. Fine. If Jisung wouldn't tell him, then he had to wait until he would. Or, he could do the research by himself.

The next time he had bruises, they looked more like hickeys. Probably because they were.

“You're in a relationship?” Was the first thing that Felix asked as soon as they saw him. They agreed to meet up in a small cafe, even though it was rather hard to actually convince Jisung to come since he somehow only reluctantly went out.

“I- ...yeah.” _'Just why does he look so uncomfortable?'_

“You never told us! For how long?”

“Uh...” Jisung seemed like he was contemplating actually telling them. His uneasiness didn't lessen. Chan felt really bad because he somehow knew that Jisung desperately wanted to change the subject. “For a little while now.”

Chan didn't actually listen to their conversation after that anymore. He just couldn't. Instead he got distracted with all the bruises that Jisung had, how the sad expression he wore took over his whole posture. Why didn't Felix notice that something was obviously off? He always knew when Chan felt down. Why couldn't he see that his best friend needed help with something?

When both Chan and Felix got home, there was a strange sensation lingering in the air. Somehow, it was quiet. When Chan turned around to Felix and opened his mouth to speak his breath got caught in his lungs. The younger's eyes were watery.

Oh. Felix knew exactly what was going on.

“Chan, do you know... about Jisung?” It was clear that he didn't know how to articulate himself. He didn't need to, though. Chan knew what he wanted to ask him.

“Yeah, not too long ago he had really bad bruises all over him. The same as today.”

“I guessed that much. I didn't... I only noticed until it was too late. Channie, I'm so sorry. I didn't want to make him so uncomfortable.” The other boy took him in his arms just before his tears threatened to spill. He had no choice. Chan had to find a way to make Jisung talk, and he already felt bad for knowing that it won't be a pretty one.

//

This couldn't be. There was just no way.

It was an accident. They were at their tiny studio, just getting ready to go home, when the weather betrayed them. They had to run down the streets and since Chan's apartment was closer they just crashed there. Both were drenched from the rain and soaking the floor. It was only natural that Chan offered Jisung something else to wear.

Jisung, however, was reluctant to change. If the elder didn't insist, then he would have stayed in his cold and wet clothes. He had to promise that he would turn around, that he wouldn't look when Jisung changed.

Chan wanted to keep this promise. Honestly, it was a simple and easy one. And he felt like shit when he couldn't keep it.

He was just too curious. The questions he had since months were right before him. Just a tiny glance, then he could fell at ease. At least, that is what he thought.

Chan really shouldn't have turned around. It was a bad idea and he knew this. It was to be expected that Jisung's body would be painted in blue and red bruises, but what caught Chan's eyes was something entirely different. There was a large scar on Jisung's thigh. The redness around it gave away that it was still healing.

It was a strange place for such a large scar to be, and Chan totally forgot for a second that he shouldn't have turned around in the first place.

“Jisung, what-” Chan didn't actually know what to say. He got a closer look as soon as the younger turned to face him. He was terrified and Chan felt more than guilty for being the reason for it, but he didn't say anything else otherwise.

The closer he got, the more he could actually decipher the strange shape. The realisation that it wasn't just a really big scar but rather letters hit him. Hard.

There were letters carved into his thigh. They were deep and so rough that they would surely still be seen in several years when most scars would've long faded.

The poor boy in front of him was now just in one of Chan's oversized hoodies and his boxers. Jisung was shaking so hard that Chan thought that his legs might give up under his weight. Now, the letters were frightening enough, but actually reading them made it way worse.

_“Property of Lee Minho”_

A thousand thought shot through his head. Lee Minho? _The_ Lee Minho? The quiet but friendly boy that often hung out with them? _'Did he do this to you?'_

“Chan, please, don't tell anyone. I'm begging you.” His pleading and red eyes left Chan weak. But it wasn't the time for this. He had to help him.

“Did he do this to you? Is he the reason why you always have so many bruises? Jisung, please!”

“He loves me, and I love him. Isn't this enough?”

“If he truly loved you, he wouldn't do this to you.” Chan felt bad for appearing so rough to him. He carefully tried to put his hand on Jisung's shoulder but the younger flinched hard. This extreme reaction caused Chan to retreat. He didn't know what to do. 

“Do you...really love him? Despite everything he does to you?”

Chan didn't get his answer immediately. Instead, Jisung just gazed up to him. He seemed to be thinking, and Chan truly didn't know what to expect for the answer.

“He has so much love to give. But he doesn't love himself, he never did. And that's the problem. His feelings had nowhere to go and it was eating him up. Then I came into his life and gave him a place to stay. Now he's scared of me leaving and so he's keeping me completely to himself.”

Chan wondered what he was supposed to do. A part of him knew that Minho was sick, that their relationship was unhealthy and that they weren't good for each other. The other part knew that he couldn't hold him here forever and that he had to let him go eventually. How could Jisung be so blind? He was smart and cute, and his smile always brightened up the room. He deserved someone so much better than someone like Minho, he deserved someone that actually loved him the right way.

Another thought that didn't want to let go was how Minho was able to do something like this. He was always the kinda weird but caring friend that everyone liked. Was it all just a facade? Was he only friends with them so he could keep watch over Jisung? 

There was a faint feeling of betrayal and shame inside of Chan. He felt betrayed by the one he called his friend and ashamed that he didn't even notice that anything was wrong until it was too late.

_The next time Chan saw Jisung and Minho together they looked like a normal couple. They were laughing over something he couldn't hear, and their smiles looked genuine. He almost thought that he only imagined all of this. The scar on Jisung's thighs, his bruises, his worrying once Chan asked Jisung about Minho._

_He really almost believed that, if it wasn't for the new bruises making their way from just a little under Jisung's collar._

_  
_

_When Chan saw them, they looked so happy. Jisung was smiling more brightly than ever before, and that was the moment Chan realized._

_Jisung didn't even want to escape from Minho._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> soooo.. that's it, huh? despite this whole fic being kinda bumpy, i still hope that y'all enjoyed this at least a little bit.
> 
> i've also been working on a really long fic! I'll upload it once i have some chapters pre-written so that i can keep my updates consistent. I hope you're looking forward to it!

**Author's Note:**

> I made a new twitter account (@nevovaturient) so feel free to talk to me over there! Or come to my tumblr hellhole (@nevio) haha
> 
> leave a comment or kudo if you liked this please <3


End file.
